Never Ending Sorrow
by TheMysteryW1thin
Summary: The War between Twilight Town and Destiny islands is coming to a close. Yet two soldiers who doubt the armies ways, might just have to becom fugitives, along with a young recruit who Got mixed up in the tale of Never Ending Sorrow. More chapters coming
1. Chapter 1

**Horizon**

The first gunshot was heard. All through the battlefield soldiers erupted into action, shooting their rifles at the opposing force while tending to the wounded from the day earlier. No matter what anyone did, it was a stalemate. The opposing force loses fifty soldiers, and so does the Destiny Island Republic. That's the force I was in, and being the best, they wouldn't let me take leave until the war was a sure victory.

News of the death tolls had been grim….but so were the enemies. After a while of going through days of this, I finally just thought 'When will it end?' As if by magic, my friend, Riku Sagura came out of the shadows of the war tent and said simply, "It won't."

I asked him, "What do you mean?"

"I know that look. It's your 'when will it end' look. And it won't."

I feared it was the truth… knowing Riku, he never lies, and always says his mind. The one time he lied was when he and I were in enemy encampments. When I was found out, Riku had to pretend not to know me, lest he be killed. I was a good enough fighter though, and fought them till reinforcements came, and by then Riku had revealed himself. He has a lush pearl white hair, that never dirties, no matter how much war we go through. He also had biceps twice as big as mine, even though I constantly kick his butt whenever we wrestle. We heard a call on the megaphone saying, "The enemy is surrendering. The cause of surrender is too many casualties. They do however wish to negotiate a temporary peace treaty. The general has accepted the terms. All soldiers except Sora Makamodo and Riku Sagara are allowed to go!"

"Damn it!" Riku swore. Unconsciously I knew that this would happen. This war had been going on ever since I was born, and when I reached 18, I was shipped off to the military. I turned out to be the best recruit they ever had. They would never let me leave. So I had to report to the general now that the war is over.

Instead, the general came to us. Both me and Riku saluted with a monotone 'Sir'.

"Sora. I am sorry to say this, but you have been on board for too long, and never got a break. So your hours have accumulated and you get a full year off. However, you are now assigned as a boot camp instructor. Seeing as how you would be too light on the rookies, I am also sending Riku. I hope you can work out a 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' thing on them. Dismissed!"

And just like that, me and Riku were supposed to forever (at most until 35) be Army men.

And that's how my Unbelievable adventure started.

-_**Signed, Sora Makamodo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Rising Sun**_

As we headed down to the rookie camp, we were listening to the radio. Then all of a sudden someone jumped in front of the vehicle right when we got there. Riku stomped on the brake and the jeep shuddered o a quick halt. Riku got out and shouted at the rookie "What the hell are you doing jumping in front of vehicles?

"Sir-" The rookie said in a highly feminine voice. "It was my duty to Guard this little one-" Motioning towards the small, bony child behind her. "And I can't have you running him over."

The way she said this could only make Riku More angry. Wait…..SHE?

"Soldier, what is your name?" The woman looked me square in the eye and said, "Kairi Shoguma."

Riku just now noticing that she was a girl stepped back, then went forward about to start a fight with her. I quickly grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't you know this girl is the best in hand to hand combat, and not only that, she's the best in her class." Riku stared at me blankly.

Putting my hand on my head, I proceeded to ask a question I already knew the answer of.

"Did you even read her file?" Again, blank stare.

"Did you read anyone's file?" At this he opened his mouth and replied,

"No, I just stared at my swimsuit calendar the whole time."

He then proceeded to fight Kairi. Knowing this would end badly, I got out the first aid kit and some aspirin.

Almost as if there had been a wrestling bell Kairi, Perfectly in tune, grabbed his arm, twisted his back, lifted him up with momentum, and slammed him into the dirt road.

Then, Kairi just grabbed the child's hand, and left.

With an unspoken 'I told you so' I tended to Riku's Broken nose and his dislocated shoulder. SNAP!

'"OW!" Riku said after I twisted his arm back. "That really sucked."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"I mean that with all the watchers, rumor will spread that the famous Riku Sagara, was beaten by a girl!" I burst out laughing, while Riku started crying. "Oh cheer up." I said "You'll have the satisfaction of being her boot camp instructor!" I laughed even harder, to think that Riku's full time job would Be Being beaten by Kairi. As We got inside, I helped Riku know where the Instructor Tent was. Knowing Riku, he was gonna go cry himself to sleep. Seeing the sun start to go down, I thought about sleeping, and then of Kairi. 'So, that's this camps rising sun…it will be fun shaping her up with some discipline.' And then, climbing into the Bunk-Bed I was lulled to sleep by the image of Riku getting slammed into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Discipline and Strawberries**

As I woke from my bed, I realized how late I was. The clock read 8am.'Well, I guess that makes me the good cop.' I thought. Going out of the forest green tent, I pulled open the thin membrane of the door, and found myself looking out to A blazing hot sun, with Riku commanding the rookies all over the camp. He didn't even give Kairi the beginner track. He put her on the hardest track in the camp. I saw Kairi going everywhere in just a couple of seconds, and then I realized that Kairi had already gotten the best time for the course. Seeing her sweat so bad, I went into the cafeteria to get the juiciest thing we had, strawberries.

After getting the sweet treat, I headed out to Kairi, who had just completed the course again, and told Riku, "That's enough, she's completed this course way too many times." Riku, though steamed, accepted the fact and walked away. Then, speaking to Kairi, "Here, I got you these, I thought you might be hungry." She graciously took the box, then staring at me said, "Are you flirting with me, Sir?"

I blushed slightly at the comment, then quickly replied, "Just take the box, you need the energy." And walked away. I got back to the cafeteria, and ordered a cup of coffee. When I sat down I started to think about Kairi's comment. 'Why did I do that? I've never done that for a rookie before. Is it because she's a girl?' Thinking back to the time she beat Riku, I thought 'No, it must be because of something else.' I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then, Kairi came into the café and ordered a coffee also, then she sat down on the other side of the table. "Hello serg-"

" You don't have to call me Sergeant, Kairi. Just call me Sora."

She looked down, then said, "So, you were flirting earlier."

I replied, "N-no. I just….."

"What?"

"I just…don't like…the way Riku….treats you."

"So, what would you call that?" She inquired

"I would call that…protecting"

"Well, Sora, thank you for 'protecting' me."

She then gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked away. I blushed, but I also thought about my past. As a child, I was abused in more ways than one. My father beat me, and my mother treated me as a slave. If I didn't do these tasks that grown men would do, then she would beat me. I was lucky to have never been raped. Then, one day, when I was fourteen, a man caught me at school, and told me he was a soldier from the army, he asked what the scars on me were, and though it was hard, I told him about my parents. That was when he let me join a boot camp and go to the military. It was a no questions asked kind of contract and from that point on, my past was erased, never to be seen from again. Snapping out of my daydream, I left the cafeteria. I opened the door to my tent and found a black box with a note on it:

'_Dear Sora,_

_Thank you for getting me out of the 17th__ time on the course, and for the strawberries. Though I thought it weird, after seeing you and talking to you more personally, I saw that we really aren't all that different. I could see the look on your face when talking to me, and the horror marks on your arms. That's all I can tell you right now, but I made you this so that we might be friends._

_Your understanding friend,_

_Kairi._

I opened the box and found it full of seashells. Looking through, I found a star shaped 'charm' as I could only describe it, made out of seashells. Then I remembered my favorite fruit on my secret island, I think it was called a Papau fruit. I took the charm, and put a long string through it, and put the new necklace under my pillow. Then I got into bed and fell asleep with the image of Kairi on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Broken off **

As I got up from bed this morning, I noticed Riku was missing. At first, I thought he was out there torturing the rookies, and I went out of the tent to look. It was a gloomy day again, with dark clouds looming over the horizon. Then, I realized it was silent. No rookies working, no Kairi running laps around camp, nothing. I checked in the tents and saw that they were all sleeping soundly. I kept looking for Riku by first going to the cafeteria, nothing. Then I went to the basketball court, nothing. Finally I went to the Gym inside, nothing. On the way back to my tent, I passed the janitorial closet, and I heard whispering. I listened closer and realized it wasn't whispering, it was muffled shouting! I quickly opened the closet and saw Riku Hogtied and gagged with a sweaty sock. I burst out laughing because I saw, written in bubble letters on the rope: _To Sora, with love._

I took off the gag on Riku, but the only word that came out with no cursing was Kairi, so I put it back, then I decided that for once, I would let the rookies off the hook for a while, and would come to get Riku at noon. So for the rest of the day, I got the rookies out at 10:00 and Kairi at 11. When it finally became time to get Riku out, I went out to the janitorial closet, and there was nothing there, except for a note from someone. I really hoped it was from Kairi again, but it wasn't. It was from our general. He had sent Riku off to a war far away, which also meant that I was alone. I sauntered slowly past the cafeteria, through the dusty trails and back to my tent. As I sat down I slowly read the rest of the note. When I had finished, I curled up my legs close to my chest, my every breath a hard intake of air. I would never see him again…. I put my head into the dark safety of the pit in between my legs and lied there… and drifted asleep…

The next weeks were a blur, me and Kairi got together, but not fully, I was always, detached. I never quite got into schedule and I was always having nightmares. The only person that kept me there was Kairi, the girl with strawberry hair… I soon found myself leaning on her more than I thought I would need too, then the worst day of my life came, The general had sent me another letter, not from Riku, from himself. The Death tolls was what the letter contained, and within it, highlighted, was Riku's name. That week, I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and could barely drink. I cried myself to sleep most of those nights, and couldn't get out of that trance. The next week, Kairi walked up to me, and handed me a small box, then kissed me on the cheek and left. Slightly curious, I opened it, and inside was a total of 100 letters, all from the rookies. Saying get well soon and hope you stop being like this, all the usual cheery letters _friends_ send you, That's when it hit me, I didn't have to go through this myself, if the other men and women out there think of me as their friends, shouldn't I? And at last I realized that, Kairi, of all the people, was the one who was always there and always my true friend. I slowly got up from my usual position, with my head in my legs that were against my chest, and walked out. That was the start of a new day, and a new me…


End file.
